1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to pump mechanisms and more particularly to leveraged and/or hinged pump mechanisms.
2. State of the Art
Pump devices are well known and pump devices for dispersing personal care products such as soaps, lotions, make-up, and other liquid or viscous formulations are common in many households. Typically, pump devices may be attached to a container containing a liquid or other viscous product that a user may wish to store and deliver through a pump attached to the container. A conventional pump may include a dip tube connected to a pump body which may house one or more valves, an actuator, a product flow path, and a spring or other mechanism which aids in the pumping process. The pump may be attached to a container in many ways, including with the use of a cap such as a screw-type cap or bayonet cap which secures the pump to the container. A head or spout is also typically attached to the pump to provide a path through which product pumped from the container may flow before being delivered to a user. The head may also provide an aesthetically pleasing look to the pump.
While many different types of pump devices are available, new pumps are often desired in the marketplace to create an iconic look or feel for the pump. In addition, specifications for pumps are always changing, requiring that pump devices and the heads placed on such devices meet stringent top-load specifications and drop-test specifications. Therefore, new pump devices may be desirous.